The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
Archery has been part of human culture for many years. It has been used at least in hunting, warfare, and recreational activities.
Recreational archery often requires the use of non-lethal arrow heads. Accordingly, there is a need for arrows and arrow heads that are non-lethal. There is also a general commercial need for arrows and arrow heads which are easy to manufacture, simple to put together, and durable.
In addition, the wear and tear upon these arrow heads often causes certain components to wear out faster than others. As a result, there is a need for a substantially modular non-lethal arrow head design, allowing components to be replaced individually when necessary.